<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreamlover by shaneo6930</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000430">Dreamlover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/pseuds/shaneo6930'>shaneo6930</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Liam Dunbar, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Post-Finale, Shower Sex, Showers, Top Theo Raeken, inspired by a dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/pseuds/shaneo6930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the hospital battle, Theo declares his love for Liam, leading to a memorable shower.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreamlover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You ever have a dream that felt so real you had to write it out? Here you go. </p>
<p>Title from the song Dreamlover by Mariah Carey.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This had to have been the longest night of my fucking life, Liam thought as he navigated the locker room Melissa showed the survivors of the hospital battle to so they could get cleaned up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat on a bench and placed the set of scrubs he was given to change into beside him. As Liam undressed, he tried to process the events of the night. How he came within a half of a second of dying tonight. If he hadn't moved at exactly the right time, he could be lying on a cold slab down stairs next to Gabe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he thought of Theo. Scott had sent Theo to protect Liam. Theo helped keep him alive tonight. Despite his claim of "I'm not dying for you," Theo took a bullet to the back for him. Then Theo Raeken reclaimed his humanity, helping Gabe feel no pain as the young man passed away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You gonna sit there brooding all night, Littlewolf?" Theo called out from the shower area. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liam stood up and let his jeans and boxers slide down before stepping out of them. He then walked into the shower to find Theo standing under one of the 4 showerheads letting the water wash away sweat, dirt, and blood from his lean, muscular body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liam left some space between them as he chose the showerhead farthest away from the chimera and turned the hot water all the way up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How's the leg?" Theo asked, washing soap off of his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liam looked down at where he was shot earlier. "It's already mostly healed," Liam answered. "How about your back?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It doesn't hurt anymore," Theo answered. "I can't see the entry wound, but the exit is almost closed up." He pointed to his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Liam?" Theo asked, as he turned his shower off and walked up to Liam. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liam turned to Theo. Before he could say anything, Theo pressed a kiss to Liam's lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What was that?" Liam asked when the other man backed away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Something I should have done in that elevator," Theo explained. "Something I was going to hate myself for not doing if I didn't take the chance."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" Liam asked, turning off his shower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you, Liam. But it's okay. I know you don't feel the same way."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Theo started to step out of the shower. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liam walked over to Theo and spun him around. "You don't know what I'm feeling," he said before kissing Theo as hard as he could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theo melted into the kiss.  He wrapped his arms around the werewolf's shoulders and pressed their nude, wet bodies together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The feeling of Theo's dick on his own sparked a new emotion in Liam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know if this is adrenaline or what but--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But what, Liam?" Theo asked, his face buried in the crook of Liam's neck, taking in the scent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Would you fuck me?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theo growled in response, as he backed Liam against a wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liam slid down, bringing Theo down with him. Soon, they were lying on the floor of the shower, still making out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you sure you want this?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liam answered by grabbing Theo's hard cock. It throbbed with heat as he guided it between his legs, between his thighs. "Need this," he breathed out, moving to where Theo was fucking between his thighs. "Need you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lift your legs, Wolf," Theo whispered back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liam did as he was told and Theo placed the head of his dick between Liam's cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck," Liam moaned as Theo started to push in. As the thick head breached Liam's tight ring of muscle, Liam felt a wave of pleasure wash over his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You like that, Littlewolf?" Theo asked as he began to move back and forth, slowly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Harder," Liam moaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm a werewolf, Theo. You won't break me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theo smirked and started to go harder.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liam soon began to feel himself reach the edge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The--" he gasped. "I'm gonna cum--" his breaths coming out as short pants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Me too," Theo said as he thrust. He looked down and took in the sight of Liam's hole taking him in. Of Liam's leaking cock twitching against his flat stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theo took Liam's dick in his hand and began pumping it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liam's eyes went in the back of his head. "Fuck" he moaned. His release was so close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You ready, Liam?" Theo asked, still pumping. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Theo pulled out of Liam and laid on top of him. He lined himself up with the wolf and started jerking them both off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liam cried out in pleasure. A cry that Theo cut off, taking Liam's mouth with his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liam thrust his hips up into Theo's hand as his release finally overtook him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liam opened his eyes and found himself in his bed, clutching a pillow, sitting up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gasped as he turned on the lamp beside his bed. He was all alone, naked in his bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked down and saw his dick still twitching, leaking a few last drops into the puddle of come that began on his stomach and moved to his mattress as he sat up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck," he sighed as he reached for the carton of baby wipes from his bedside drawer. He began cleaning himself up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The war against the hunters was 2 weeks ago. 2 weeks and he's had this dream at least every other night. It's always the same. Following reality. Except in reality, when Theo walked away, Liam didn't chase him. This must be his brain's way of saying he should have let Theo know he reciprocated his feelings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liam knew what he had to do. He finished cleaning himself and the bed up, pulled on his clothes, and snuck out of the house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liam found the truck on the outskirts of town. At first he wasn't sure where to start looking. He started calling around the pack asking where Theo was staying. After a few calls, he finally found out from Scott that Theo had gone down in the tunnels, where he had lived with the Dread Doctors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liam stepped out of his mom's car and followed the trail of footprints down into the tunnel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>About 20 feet down he came to a door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Liam could knock, Theo opened the door, shifted. His eyes glowing yellow, ears elongated into points, and his sharp fangs protruding from his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You have 5 seconds before I rip your heart out," Theo growled before he saw it was Liam. He shifted back to human form.  "Liam?" He asked. "What are you doing here?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You shouldn't answer the door like that," Liam said. "If I was Stiles, you'd have a bullet in your head."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you were Stiles, you would have blown off another toe getting the gun out," Theo shot back. "Why are you here?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liam answered with a kiss just as passionate as the one in his dream. "I love you too," he said as he broke the kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You do?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I always have. I should have said something when you told me at the hospital."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't have to," Theo said, holding Liam. "You don't have to at all." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Theo kissed Liam. "You want to come in?" He asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'd better get my mom's car back home," Liam answered. "But you're coming with me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Really?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't leave my boyfriend to live in an underground tunnel." He took Theo's hand and led him out of the lab. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm your boyfriend now?" Theo teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's just get home," Liam said as they got in the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back home, the two boys were met at the door by an irritated Jenna Geyer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you want to explain to me first, Liam?" She asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liam smiled sheepishly. "Well, mom…"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, comments and kudos are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>